Lupercália
by Diana Prallon
Summary: E o que Draco queria, Draco tinha. UA. Projeto Across The Universe. Roma Antiga.


[center][b]Lupercália[/b][/center]

Era a oportunidade perfeita: enquanto todos corriam pelas ruas e esperavam os sacerdotes que garantiriam a fertilidade de mais um ano, ninguém tinha tempo para se preocupar com as jovens que saiam na rua, esperando que as chibatadas dos sacerdotes diminuíssem a dor do parto e garantissem que teriam filhos fortes.

Era óbvio que o Oficial estaria participando da procissão e não perto de sua jovem esposa. Como todo estrangeiro, ele ainda precisava se firmar na sociedade. Soldado ou não, ninguém confiava nos soldados menápios, especialmente um que sequer trocara seu nome. [i]Harry[/i]. Draco cuspiu imediatamente apenas por pensar nele. Diziam que tinha vindo de uma família de oleiros – um ninguém. Ficaria surpreso com como ele conseguira casar com a filha de uma das famílias mais nobres da cidade se não soubesse bem o suficiente que estavam falidos, e o homem trouxera uma boa quantidade de ouro quando fora proclamado um dos oficiais da cidade.

Ela merecia mais – era uma boa garota romana, apesar dos cabelos cor de fogo. Tinha os traços certos, e os olhos quentes, os quadris largos feitos para trazer crianças ao mundo e os seios cheios que traiam os olhos. Tinha sido uma criança infernal, uma garota que não sabia seu lugar, mas crescera para ser uma jovem que o atraia além do normal.

E o que Draco queria, Draco tinha.

Aproveitando a distração da multidão, entrou no beco que separava as duas casas e começou a escalar. Não era difícil, as saliências sempre prontas a apoiar pés e mãos. Ao chegar ao topo no muro, saltou para agarrar-se no parapeito da sacada, um pouco mais acima. Era desconfortável ficar balançando e estava vulnerável e visível, mas não tão ruim quanto usar seus braços para erguer o peso do corpo inteiro. Ainda bem que tinha sido treinado no exército, como todo bom garoto romano.

O quarto estava silencioso e arrumado. Aproveitou para lavar-se, ficando novamente fresco. A qualquer momento ela apareceria. A festa que comemorava todas as uniões rugia do lado de fora, mas já tinha passado das imediações da casa. Ginevra estaria subindo.

Ao abrir a porta, o rosto dela encheu-se de choque. Draco não pode evitar um sorrisinho, olhando para a jovem que o observava sem reação.

"Como você entrou?"

Isso era bom, ela não tinha gritado e claramente o reconhecera antes de tomar qualquer atitude drástica. Ele acenou para a sacada e ela andou até ela, julgando o espaço do salto preciso.

"Vou conversar com Harry sobre isso. É muito vulnerável."

"Esqueça ele."

Estava linda, em uma veste azul que realçava seus cabelos. O rosto estava avermelhado com a surpresa e o exercício, e nunca parecera mais desejável.

"Por que veio?" perguntou, e havia algo no fundo de seus olhos que deixava claro que era meramente uma provocação.

"Para atender seus pedidos" respondeu, virando a cabeça de lado. "Ou você vai negar?"

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, claramente exasperada.

"Você não muda."

"E é isso que você adora em mim."

Ela riu e ele se aproximou, segurando-a desajeitadamente pelos ombros antes de beijá-la.

Ela deu um passo para trás e abaixou os olhos, subitamente recatada.

"Eu sou uma mulher casada."

"Eu notei" respondeu, rindo. "Por isso subi para seu quarto."

"Não sou livre para..."

"Muito mais que uma donzela" ele cortou, as mãos envolvendo seu rosto. "Não diga que não quer."

Ginevra não disse nada, apenas fechou os olhos, inclinando o rosto para aceitar o beijo. Draco não hesitou, beijando-a imediatamente, os lábios cheios de desespero procurando os dela.

Não havia mais a necessidade de correr, como quando eram mais jovens e inocentes. Soltou lentamente os grampos que prendiam as tranças em torno da cabeça, e passou os dedos por entre os cabelos, soltando-os. Ele queria vê-la brilhando em fogo e suor, como nunca pudera fazer antes.

As mãos correram para a veste, soltando-a rapidamente e deixando-a cair no chão. Por mais que quisesse explorar com suas mãos o corpo que desejara por muitos anos, não pode deixar de separar-se dela e observar.

Era linda e imperfeita, o que a fazia ainda mais desejável.

O rosto dela corou sob o olhar dele, mas logo se tornou cheio de desejo também conforme ele tirava as próprias roupas.

Tinham esperado muito tempo, e por mais que não quisessem correr, era impossível controlar os impulsos que faziam com que tudo acontecesse muito rápido. Rápido demais, os corpos entrelaçados, a respiração ofegante e o cheiro do desejo enchendo o quarto.

Não era o suficiente, e ao terminar voltaram a se beijar e se tocar, saboreando cada pequeno pedaço um do outro, cada sussurro, cada instante. Ele a teve mais duas vezes antes que o sol se pusesse, e a pele dela brilhava com o suor conforme os últimos raios de sol iluminavam o quarto.

"Você tem que ir" sussurrou, beijando-o mais uma vez. "Harry vai chegar logo..."

"Eu vou voltar" prometeu, apertando-a e sentindo-se responder ao corpo dela mais uma vez.

"Quando?"

A voz dela traia sua ansiedade, e ele soube que tinha ganho mais do que imaginara.

"A Lupercália ainda vai durar dois dias" respondeu, beijando-a novamente. "Quem sabe o que pode acontecer até lá?"

Ela sorriu, segurando as próprias roupas conforme ele chegava na janela, para ir embora.

"Espere por mim."

"Vou esperar."

Mal sabia Ginevra as outras surpresas que ele planejava para ela.


End file.
